


SU SSides- It's hooooooooot

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Series: Steven Universe AUed Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (( HMU ideas for the next work in the series? )), (( kind of?? idk bc dont the gem sanderssides count as that? whatever whatever whatever )), (( not as proud of this one )), (( some of those character names are the same person but whatever y'know )), (( theres only one oc )), M/M, Multi, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, tags edited twice, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: anyways I got  request to keep the previous story going so instead I dropped them in the middle of White Sands, New Mexico





	SU SSides- It's hooooooooot

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy if you guys wanna look for typos? I cant trust myself not to make mistakes tbh

“It’s soOOOOOOOOO hOOOOOT!” Onyx half yelled half groaned over Romanite’s shoulder. He readjusted himself on the other’s back. “Can one of you take out this form so I can reform in shorts?”

“Now, now, Onie, none of us wanna kill you! We love you too much!!” Abalone reasoned, using a nickname that hadn’t been approved. Again.

“Now, Abalone, darling, if you’re going to call us something ridiculous, we might call YOU something ridiculous! Hmm… Lord, I don’t know, like *Patton* or something!” Romanite said.

Loganite looked up from the notes he was writing not on his gem gear, but rather on hotel paper with a mechanical pencil. He’d taken apart some what thirty of them to satisfy his need to understand them and he decided he liked them. He looked patronized. “What is ridiculous about Patton? I like it. It’s professional yet definitely speaks of his personality. What?” He asked when he found that the other three were staring at him.

“It’s good!” Roman and newly labeled Patton/ Abalone exclaimed at the same time. Onyx’s stare turned into a hard glare.

“Guys. It’s. Still. Hot.” Onyx stated, seething. They’d only recently left the ‘Steven’ and took on the title of being Crystal Gems as well. They’d been going on the long distance missions that Pearl felt Steven didn’t need to go on for fear of him being so far from Beach City, warp pads or no. Because of the long distance missions they’d been lead to New Mexico. So far the experience had mostly been Romanite punching a cactus, Loganite eating foods that were not meant to be eaten frozen whilst they were still frozen for 'science’, Onyx complaining about the heat and begging to be killed and Patton/Abalone keeping them all from getting lost with his entirely too extensive collection maps.

“We’re not going to kill you and we can’t leave until we’ve found the disturbance.” Logan stated distractedly and through a mouth full of frozen peas as he scribbled notes.

“We just need to find out the disturbance is, that can’t be hard.” Patton tried to help. Unfortunately for Onyx, it could be that hard. They’d been given a very large area. The entire 361.5 kilometers of White Sands was their search area. Abalone sighed. “Well. We should get some water at least.” Romanite shrugged Onyx off of his shoulders and set of on his mission.

“Onyx may, perhaps, be right about the heat. Only maybe!” He claimed, shaking a finger at the group whilst he walked away. He walked into the gift shop from his previous stance at the picnic table in the shade where Onyx now stood dejectedly and the other two sat.

“He could have taken me with him.” He grumbled as he sat next to Abalone and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. Roman was back shortly with a backpack, snacks and an ungodly amount of water bottles. Logan had eaten whatever peas hadn’t melted and stuffed the rest into a temperature trapping lunch bag with with other frozen foods still inside and pulled the backpack on. The group set off walking down a path that lead deep into mounds of crystalline.

Loganite had decided that whilst they walked, the full forty minutes that they were, he was going to drone out a large amount of facts about White Sands. The sand is actually gypsum crystals. The sand were once a deposit under an ancient ocean that covered most of the world. White Sands is the largest deposit of gypsum in the world.

Suddenly, there was an inhuman shriek. A corrupted gem that resembled a large, shock white desert fox up and dusted away, kicking up clouds of sand.

“I wanna bubble it!” Onyx cried, his hands shooting up from Abalone’s shoulders. “What? That thing was awesome.” Romanite shrugged, not disagreeing and Loganite gave a consenting nod.

They fused and the topaz gem Thomas emerged sprinting after the creature. It didn't take long for the tall gem to catch up to the albino fox. It looked up and snapped its jaw at him. Thomas unfused and the four separate gems pulled their weapons from their gems. Onyx pulled a speckled, arm's length sword with a jagged edge, Loganite pulled a set of sparkling crystalline throwing knives, Romanite, of course, had a sword of shining gold in a classic princey shape and Abalone had a throwing disc with the pattern of sea shells that doubled as a shield.

"We need to find it's gem!" Logan cried as he threw a knife, barely missing the creature. Romanite, with grandiose, smacked the fox closer to Onyx with the flat of his sword although it happened to look a bit like he was using a golf club. Onyx had a fierceness in his eyes as he slid through the sand like a well practiced ice skater. He flipped the fox upside down onto Abalone's awaiting shield. The shield newly in use as a sled was shoved into another hill of the gypsum where the edge stuck. Just as the fox flipped itself up, its gem peaked through the scruffy desert fur over its chest. Four crystal blue daggers stuck themselves in compass rose perfection around the gem. The other three's gazes flew to Loganite who was nonchalantly examining his nails. The square gem sat in the crystals and Onyx jogged over and bubbled it, silvery black. He flicked it upwards and sent it Steven and Gem's way.

~*~

"Pearrrrl!" Steven cried running into the main house from the Gems' rooms. He held a square, clear white gem in a black bubble. Pearl gasped.

"Steven! What have I told you about running in the house! Let alone with a *bubbled*, *corrupted* gem in you hands!"

"I'm going to have to pop this open anyways!" And with that, Steven poked his finger into the bubble. He caught the cracked gem in both his hands and licked it. The gem's fissure sealed up and from the shining white glow stepped forth a gem.

She was silvery skinned and had a whiter short poofy undercut and paler yet outfit. Her glittering eyes beheld Steven for a moment.

"Am... Am I alright again?" She asked. "I wasn't ever... Corrupted I think... Just cracked. Cracked really bad. But now... Oh my Diamonds, I'm all right!" She looked around and realized Steven, Pearl and now Amethyst crashing in loudly with Garnet from the warp pad. Garnet's hair had a few parrots squawking and nesting. She brushed them away and her hair back into place. "I'm Gypsum."


End file.
